


Reduced Circumstances

by lynndyre



Category: Master and Commander - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Community: hc_bingo, De-Aged, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 11:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10852845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynndyre/pseuds/lynndyre
Summary: Following an encounter with an alien artifact, Stephen is small and vexed and Jack is vastly diverted (and much closer to doting than he might admit).From the same universe asIn Good Company.





	Reduced Circumstances

[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/lynndyre/media/deaged%20Stephen%20Jackb_zps9gh4u9lj.jpg.html)


End file.
